


Doctor Time

by Chrystal



Series: One Big Happy Family [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal





	Doctor Time

Kurt had made the appointment for the next Wednesday since it was the earliest they could fit him in. By Tuesday night he hadn’t felt any better, if anything, things were getting worse. It is now even random smells would cause him to be sick. He was getting worried that something serious was wrong with him. Thankfully the appointment was today. Kurt arrived at the doctor’s office and signed in before taking a seat. He had gotten sick again just after Spanish class and he was actually feeling nauseous right now, but he was really hoping to find out what was wrong with him so that he can get rid of it.

“Kurt Hummel?” The nurse called looking around the small room.

As Kurt stood up from his seat to make his way towards the nurse he lost his battle with his stomach contents and quickly placed a hand directly over his mouth.

The nurse rushed over to his side. “Oh, sweetie! Do you need a bathroom?”

Kurt could only nod his head as the nurse quickly led him towards the bathroom. He made it inside and over to the toilet just in time the nurse soothed circles on his back. Once he was finished, she helped him up and as he made his way towards the sink he gave her a weak ‘Thanks.’ He pulled out his travel toothbrush and toothpaste from his satchel.

“Has this been happening a lot?” She asked.

“Recently.” He said as he finished brushing his teeth.

“Well come on then, let’s get you checked out.”

Kurt followed the nurse; she checked all his vitals and then brought him into a room to wait for the doctor. As he waited he wondered what was wrong with him, the nurse said he had a low grade temperature and he had gained five pounds since he had last checked. He was going to have to cut back on his food intake and try working out more. As he was making a new work out regimen with more time on the tred climber, the doctor walked in. Her face was unreadable as she looked over his chart.

“Kurt, I want to take draw some blood to run a few tests. There are a few things I am worried this could be. “

Kurt watched as another nurse came in carrying a tub containing the tools needed to draw blood. Kurt was not fond of needles but he sucked it up and allowed the nurse to do her job. Once she finished, she labeled it, put it in a plastic bag and sealed it before walking out of the room. The doctor told Kurt it would be about fifteen minutes before they had the results so he should just relax in here.

‘Relax’, Kurt thought, ‘yeah right’. He sat there thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong with him. The worst being the same thing that had taken his mother. It was times like these he wished he could believe in something. It might have helped to calm his nerves. After what seemed like hours the doctor returned still as Kurt looked at her he was unable to read the expression on her face.

“What is it?” He asked. “What is wrong with me? Am I dying? Do I have a disease?” Kurt had obviously worked himself up in a frenzy.

The doctor smiled gently at him, “No, Kurt, nothing like that, actually this is good news.” She paused and then when she spoke again, Kurt felt as though he were hallucinating.

“Wha.. What?! I am sorry can you repeat that?”

“I said you’re pregnant Kurt. You are going to have a baby.” She smiled gently at him and Kurt could do nothing but stare at her.

~*~


End file.
